piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Skirmish off of the Black Sand Beach
The Skirmish off of the Black Sand Beach was a minor battle between the Black Pearl and the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] outside of the island where the Kraken's corpse lie. Prelude When the Black Pearl returned from Davy Jones' Locker, they lacked of water and other supplies. So, they found an island to gather supplies from, and prepared to send a landing party there. After Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa argued about who should go to the island and who should stay with the Pearl, William Turner suggested that they should both go ashore and temporarily leave the ship in his command. And so, Jack, Barbossa and some of the crew of the Pearl came ashore the island. There, they came upon the corpse of the Kraken, and upon seeing it, silently mused about passing on and coming back. and Barbossa with Sao Feng.]] While the shore party restocked, they found a corpse on the island. After Pintel stated that it was someone he knew from Singapore, the crew was alerted by Ragetti that Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, arrived. Then the Chinese pirates, led by Tai Huang, suddenly captured Sparrow, Barbossa and their fellow crewmen while the crew of the Empress boarded the Black Pearl. There, Will Turner's betrayal was revealed to his crewmates. After realizing that his rescue was a scam, Jack questions if anyone came to save him just because they missed him. Very few pirates raised their hands. Soon afterwards, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], captained by Lord Beckett, appeared. Jack Sparrow was taken aboard to the EITC flagship while the rest of Jack and Barbossa's crew remained aboard the Black Pearl to be taken as prisoners. Negotiations with Sao Feng A company of East India Trading Company soldiers led by Mercer came aboard the Black Pearl, much to the dismay of Sao Feng, who expected the ship for himself. Neverthelass, Mercer told him that since the Black Pearl was the only ship matching the Flying Dutchman, the Company would keep it. Angry about his betrayal, Feng made a deal with Hector Barbossa, who made him believe that Elizabeth Swann was in fact Calypso. Feng accepted the deal and returned tho the Empress together with Elizabeth and Tai Huang, but he left a great number of his men aboard the Pearl so that they could support the Pearl's crewmen. Negotiations with Beckett Cutler Beckett.]] At the same time Jack Sparrow was taken into Lord Cutler Beckett's quarters in the Endeavor. Then, Sparrow made his own deal with Beckett: He agreed to deliver him the pirates and lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove, in exchange for his personal freedom and his debt to Davy Jones finally settled. But Beckett pointed out that he has this wonderful compass, which could point to whatever he wants and questions Jack's plan. Jack then says that the Brethren Court isn't what Beckett wants most, it's Jack Sparrow, himself, dead. At that moment, Beckett pulled out his pistol, pointing out that if he kill Sparrow, he could be able to use the compass to find Shipwreck Cove on his own. Then, Sparrow points out the flaw in Beckett's new plan: If he was killed, then he would find Shipwreck Cove impregnable, wishing that he hadn't killed Sparrow in the first place. Then, Beckett agreed to let Sparrow live, as long as he keeps his end of the bargain. Skirmish '' battling the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]].]] When Sparrow and Beckett were about to sign their deal with a handshake, the Pearl suddenly started firing her guns at the Endeavour and began to sail away, startling the two. The pirates, with weapons once again in their possession defeated all of the Blue Coats still on the Pearl, except for Mercer who jumped over board after a duel with Barbossa, and eventually returned to the Endeavour. Jack Sparrow meanwhile, shook Beckett's hand with a "done", then hurried past the shooting Blue coats up to the wheel of the Endeavour, where he rigged a cannon to fire him via a rope back to the Pearl. After returning to the Pearl, through the nearly impossible escape, Jack bragged "And that was without a single drop of rum", which irritated Barbossa. And then he immediately ordered the others to send Will Turner to the brig. Aftermath and Beckett on the HMS Endeavour.]] Jack, Barbossa and the crew of the Pearl hurried to leave the area. Lord Beckett immediately ordered Lieutenant Groves to signal the Flying Dutchman to go after the Empress, while they would follow the Pearl. However, the Endeavour was unable to pursuit the Pearl as the main mast, damaged by Sparrow during his escape, collapsed. Days later, Will Turner used the remaining dead bodies of the EITC marines for sending information to Beckett: He tied them to Barrels and threw them over board, creating a breadcrumb trail, so that the Endeavour could follow her. He was later caught by Sparrow, and then thrown overboard so he could lead them personally with his compass. This was all part of Sparrow's plan to defeat Davy Jones, by stabbing his heart, and to live forever. Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Notes and references de:Kampf vor Black Sand Beach category:Battles Category:War Against Piracy